Hunter And Nick Spend Five Night's At Freddy's
by supersonicdash34
Summary: Hunter and Nick are best friends in an average life of teenagers. Though, they get a bit too excited when they are visiting each other and they decide to play the very popular,very scary game, Five Night's At Freddy's. When, the game starts both are sucked into the game. Will Hunter and Nick survive all the nights at Freddy Fazbears Pizza?
1. Chapter 1

**(And YES everyone I do know that this is a very short chapter because it is a prologue. More chapters coming soon!)**

Hunter and Nick were at school in math class finishing up their math work.

"The answer is 24!" Nick said very excited

"That's correct! See I know what the answer is." Said Hunter

"Very funny, Hunter. Just think 5 more minutes and then you can come over!" Exclaimed Nick

"Actually, its 4 minutes and 59 seconds." Said Hunter

"Whatever… 3,2,1…"

**BLIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG**

"Come on, let's go!" Said Hunter

"Okay." Said Nick as they both ran through the door


	2. Chapter 2- THE GAME

**(Next chapter is here! Hope you guys enjoy, and also "****_F"_**** means a scene change! Alright enjoy!)**

"We're here!' Said Nick and Hunter at the same moment,"we're going to have an awesome..." Nick paused before finishing his sentence.

"...What's wrong?" Said Hunter. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... just nervous about playing THE GAME!" Said Nick with an excited voice

"Oh yeah," Said Hunter,"THE GAME.."

"I'm really nervous about playing this game..." Said Nick shakily,"so you know a lot about this game huh?"

"Yes." Said Hunter,"We will be able to see many characters such as Bonnie!"

"Bunny? Really, bunny? That name is absolutely pathetic!" Exclaimed Nick

"No, it's BONNIE, B-O-N-N-I-E." Said Hunter

"Oh, well that makes more sense," Said Nick with a sigh," So what we'll do is we'll wait for my parents to go to bed so we can play the game!"

"Sounds great," Said Hunter,"let's go say hi to your parents!"

_**F**_

"Check-mate" Said Hunter,"beat you again."

"Dang it!" Said Nick "You always beat me."

"It's ok" Said Hunter,"I used to always lose!"

Hunter and Nick disassembled the chess set and were putting the chess game back as Nick's dad walked in the door,

"How are you boys doing?" Asked Nick's dad.

"Great!" Exclaimed Nick and Hunter at the same time. Hunter and Nick both peered at the clock and read the time, 6:30 PM, as Nick's dad walked out the door.

"Alright, he's gone." Said Nick,"let's go download the game!"

Nick and Hunter ran over to the computer,

"So how did you earn the money to buy this game?" Asked Hunter

"Just doing some extra work and stuff like that." Said Nick

"Alright well, we'll download the game and then wait for it to download so we can play the game later tonight." Said Nick

"Sounds good!" Exclaimed Hunter,"This'll be fun."

Nick clicked the big bright red download button,

"Man, I am really nervous about this... and the game is downloadingLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlllll" Said NIck

"Wait.. what was with the LLLlllll?" Questioned Hunter

"Nothing, just really nervous." Said Nick,"Well actually I doubt this game will be scary at all!"

"Actually I wouldn't be so sure about that comment." Said Hunter,"Many youtubers have gotten scared by this game a lot."

"Well, we just have to wait and see. Ryan says it's not scary but I highly doubt we can trust him." Said Nick

"Ain't that the truth." Mumbled Hunter as he shook with a bit of fear.

_**F**_

"FATALITY" Said Mortal Kombat 2

"Beat you with Sub-Zero!" Exclaimed Nick with excitement,"Such a close game though."

"Yeah Scorpion usually never let's me down! Ha ha.." Said Hunter with a chuckle

"Hmm.." Nick peered at the big red digital clock that read, 8:30 PM. "Three more hours until we get to play the game!

Then a moment that felt like an eternity of awkward silence arose apon the room with no sound to be heard other than a few breaths of air.

_**F**_

**3 and a half hours later**

"Falcon PUNCH!" Said Captain Falcon

**GAME**

"Well darn." Said Nick," Beat me again!"

"Really close game though! Said Hunter," Oh hey, its 12:56!"

Hunter and Nick sat at the door waiting for someone to come in though no one came through the door to their surprise.

"I'll check upstairs" Said Nick

Nick headed up stairs as Hunter then continued to play Street Fighter

"Yes, I won!" Said Hunter very ecstatic.

Nick came back through the door as Hunter proceeded to turn around.

"They're already sleeping." Said Nick,"Let's download the game!"

"Alright," Said Hunter,"Let's download and play Five Night's At Freddy's,"


	3. Chapter 3- Night One

"Alright, let's start up the game!" Exclaimed Nick

"Still pretty nervous about this, but let's still do it." Said Hunter

"Alright I am starting up the.. OH MY GOD!" Exclaimed Nick

"Ah! What is it?" Questioned Hunter

"Oh nothing, just a really creepy title screen." Said Nick, while shaking nervously

"Oh, well that isn't that creepy... your scared way too easily!" Said Hunter

"Shut up Hunter. Anyway let's click new ga..." Nick paused

There was a blank moment of yet another awkward silence that arose upon the room for awhile

"Hmm... nothing, thought my parents were awake." Said Nick

"Alright," Said Hunter,"press new game!"

_**F**_

"Oh wow!" Said Nick,"This is amazing, it looks like that I am actually in the game, everything looks so realistic!"

"Yeah, this is soo... Mother...of...god..." Said Hunter as he froze in place,"we're actually inside the game Five Night's At Freddy's and the animatronics are coming to kill us and stuff us into the suits, oh the suits no.. please god no!" Exclaimed Hunter

"Stop messing with me Hunter, there is no possible way for us to just all of the sudden be sucked into a video game that isn't even real. Nice try Hunter."

"Nick, try and pick up something over there." Said Hunter

Nick then slowly walked over to the camera with a small smirk on his face as he touched the camera he then froze

"Uhhh... Nick... are you ok?" Questioned Hunter

Nick just still froze in fear not moving a single muscle in his body

"AHHHH!" Said Nick as he collapsed onto to the floor

"Shut up!" Said Hunter" The animatronics will hear us and stuff us into a suit, you hear me? So even though this looks terrible right now, we still have to strive and survive all of the five nights!"

"Alright... so I guess I will check the doors and you check the cameras?" Said Nick with a bit of a questioned look on his face.

"Alright, none of the... OH FREAK, they looked at the camera!" Said Hunter

"Oh quit your whining, I bet that this game isn't even that scary, oh hi ther... OH MY FREAKIN GOD WHAT THE FREAKIN FREAK AND THE *** AND **** MY ***** WITH THE **** AND MY **** AND **** AND HER *** HOLY ****** I WILL ***** BEAT THE ****** OH MY FREAAAAKKKKK!" Said Nick as he shut the doors

Nick and Hunter both didn't move as Nick then questioned Hunter,

"What the hell was that?" Questioned Nick

"Oh that, that was Chica, which is also one of my favorites, but still she scares the hell out of me." Said Hunter

After Hunter stated that Nick continued to check the doors and Hunter checked the camera's but then Nick noticed something,

"Oh hey look! There is a fox looking guy running down the hallway at an abnormal high rate of speed! I wanna give him a hug!" Said Nick

"Foxy? Oh hell no!" Said Hunter as he ran and shut the door

Nick then crossed his arms looking stubborn.

"I wanted to give him a freakin hug!" Exclaime Nick while still crossing his arms

"Whatever" Said Hunter

"Anyway, we have to make sure we don't let our guard down and that we will always be very manly and won't..." Though Nick didn't finish his sentence

"Bonnie moved." Said Hunter

"WHAT? OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE I WANT MY FREAKIN MOMMY, OH MY GOD I'M IN HELL RIGHT NOW!" Said Nick

"Oh and what was that thing about being manly again?" Questioned Hunter

"Oh uhh just umm kidding!" Said Nick,"Oh and also uhh Hunter?"

"Yeah, what is it Nick?" Questioned Hunter

"We have 3% of power left, is that a bad thing?" Questioned Nick

"WHAT? THREE PERCENT OF POWER?! THREE PERCENT OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA D..." Hunter wasn't able to finish his rage and anger as Nick interrupted him

"No we're n..." Nick Paused

"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv..." The power just went out at 5 AM

"Uh oh, is that bad?" Questioned Nick

"Well, uhh be quiet and maybe Freddy won't start his jin..." Hunter didn't finish because Freddy started his Jingle

"Ding ding dong ding ding ding ding dong ding ding ding dong ding ding dong," Freddy kept playing his Jingle in the backround,

"Oh no! It can't end like this, I don't wanna die my a freakin bear! Not a bear! No no no!" Exclaimed Hunter while shutting his eyes.

Freddy's jingle stopped, in a few seconds Hunter and Nick would see the end of their lives

Ding..ding..ding..dong...ding..ding..ding..dong... YAAAYYYY! As Hunter and Nick realized they didn't die and that they had survived the first night. Both Hunter and Nick peered at a clock, as it read 6:00 AM

_**F**_


	4. Chapter 4- Night 2 Prep

**(ITS HERE! Chapter 4 Yay! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter though this chapter is a bit shorter, I decided to split Prep for Night 2 into two parts due to how long this full chapter is! HOPE YOU ENJOY!) **

_**F**_

Hunter and Nick were then just teleported out of the game.

"We're out of the game!" Exclaimed Hunter And Nick at the same time," Alright that was hell on earth right there, wait, Hunter what are you doing?" Asked Nick

"I'm researching what happened to us on the internet to see if I could possibly, you know, find something." Said Hunter

"Please, I highly doubt that you are going to find any kind of evidence of what happened to us." Said Nick with confidence

"Oh hey look, I found something!" Said Hunter,"Hmm, seems like a tragic story."

"I'm not talking to you! You interrupted me, you better say sorry!" Exclaimed Nick

"What that doesn't even..."

"NOW!" Nick was beginning to become very angry with Hunter

"Ok I'm really sorry." Said Hunter Annoyed

"Ok, Im fine now. Now tell me!" Said Nick with excitement

"Well according to this article, a guy was sucked into the game and he got so terrified he attemped suicide on Night 5 at 5 AM after the power was out. He was transported out of the game and was taken to a nearby hospital and ended up surviving with major injuries." Said Hunter

"Wow, poor guy, let's hope that will not happen to us." Said Nick

"Yeah, that would really be bad." Said Hunter

'We also have to figure out how or when we get teleported into the game." Said Nick with thought

"Haven't found any information yet, figures." Said Hunter

"Hmm... I guess we're going to have to wait it out." Said Nick

"Yeah, I guess but, we have to stay calm and not freak out." Said Hunter

"Understood... I WANT MY MOMMY, I DON'T WANT TO DI..."

"SHHHHHHHhhhhh!" Said Hunter covering Nick's mouth with his hand

"We don't want your parents awake!" Said Hunter

Nick nodded as Hunter and Nick then both stood waiting to hear any signs of footsteps

"Well, I guess we have to wait it out." Said Hunter

"Oh cool, wanna play some Mortal Kombat III?" Asked Nick

"Oh god please god no, not that game, that game is video game HELL! You hear me, VIDEO GAME HELL!" Screamed Hunter as he then knocked the game out of Nick's hands and crushed it

"Well, that was... amusing. Wait, what's so bad about Mortal Kombat III?" Asked Nick

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Said Hunter

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Said Nick

"Good Choice" Said Hunter

"Alright, we need to sit down and figure out how we'll survive all of these Five Nights, or at least four nights to go." Said Nick

"Don't know. Wait a minute, why don't we bring a crap load of shotguns and kill them." Said Hunter with confidence and a quite wide smirk on his face

Nick then sat their with a blank expression on his face and his arms folded staring at Hunter with disgust.

"Shotguns Hunter? Really Shotguns?" Asked Nick

"Yeah, and we could have an ol' western showdown with a little pew pew here and fight with them and then we win and they die and so much stuff happens!" Exclaimed Hunter

"Wow. Well for starters two things, one: you used too many and's. Two: do you really think my parents would let me have a shotgun? Plus, don't you think about saying we could figure it out because we are not going to use any sort or type of shotgun!" Screamed Nick

Hunter then slowly starting raising his hand and his mouth began to open when Nick said:

"...OR any type of weapon." Said Nick

"Oh, what about bug spray?" Asked Hunter

"OH MY GOD. WHAT THE MOTHER -

**PLEASE STAND BY**

"Oh well then I guess we could go back to the shotgun idea?" Said Hunter very uncertain

"GET OFF OF THE SHOTGUN IDEA!" Screamed Nick at the top of his lungs, but then realizing how loud he had just screamed.

_**THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP**_

Nick's Parents then went bursting through the door

"What the hell is going on here?" Asked Nick's Dad


	5. Chapter 5- You're Next

**(Here you go guys! Another chapter. Sorry for such the long delay.. but umm.. I have no excuses for that. Anyway, here you go! Enjoy!)**

"Nothing is going on here. We totally were NOT talking about shotguns... heh heh." Said Nick

"Well, I heard shotguns, so you guys better spit it out, or hell on earth will be in the house damn it!" Screamed Nick's Dad

"Honey, just calm down alright? Ok, Hunter, just please explain to us what happened!" Said Nick's Mom

"Well... we were just..." Said Nick, surprisingly cut off,

"I was asking.. HUNTER, not you!" Said Nick's Mom

"Umm well, you see ummm... ok so what happened was we were talking about a game in which we both really want because it looks really cool because it has Sesame street in it and elmo and all of that stuff so we were talking about Sesame Street for the Xbox Kinect which you get to use shotguns even though it is a C rated GAME!" Hunter said with one breath and collapsed on the ground.

"Mm, seems legit. You too stay out of trouble.." Said Nick's Parents as they left the room.

"Uhh Hunter.." Said Nick

**Zzzzzzzzzz ...**

"Wait, how did he fall asleep from that?" Said Nick

"Ok hunter... wake up!"

**No Response**

"Hunter!"

**Zzzzzzz ...**

"HUNTER WAKE UP DAMN IT!" Screamed Nick

**"Zzz.. wait wha.. I didn't take the cookie.. Zzzzzz..."**

"Well... I guess I should let him sleep?" Said Nick

**3 Hours Later**

_**F**_

"Zzz.. Wha.. wha... Chica... don't pull so har.. AH!" Hunter shot up from his sleep"

**Nick glared at Hunter with a very suspicious grin**

"Man, I had a weird dream. Wanna hear about it?" Said Hunter

"Uh.. well.. umm NO!" Exclaimed Nick with a stern look

"Please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep..." Said Hunter

"Nope... totally not.." Said Nick, very unsure about himself

"Well, uhh... what time is it? Asked Hunter

"Bout' 11:30, you slept for a long time!" Said Nick

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Asked Hunter

"Well, I tried but I couldn't, you just wouldn't wake up." Said Nick

"Oh yeah, I can usually never wake up." Said Hunter

"Hunter, you know.. I have no idea if we can do this," Said Nick

"What do you mean?" Questioned Hunter

"Well, look at us.. we're not adults, that other guy hardly got out of the game, and here we are... not even in college. I just, don't understand how we could ever do this." Said Nick, with a tear rolling down his cheek

Hunter knew that Nick was upset

Hunter patted Nick on the back and said,"Nick we can do this. I know that we can!"

Nick wiped away the tear,"Really?"

"Of course we can!" Said Hunter

Nick peered at the clock and said,"Let's go kick some animatronic ass!"

_**F**_

**A blue ring suddenly a blue ring appeared around the two and then a big flash of blinding blue light flickered and then all was calm.**

**Nick's brother Brenden came running down the stairs**

"Nick, dad wants to talk to y..."

"WHAT...THE...HELL!" Screamed Brenden

**"Your brother can never do this... HE WILL NEVER ESCAPE... and YOU'RE NEXT! MWAHHA"**

**(Sorry for the cliffhanger. I just felt it was needed! Thanks for reading! Tune in for the next chapter soon! Thanks so much!**


	6. Chapter 6- Night 2

_**F**_

"Well, here we are Hunter. You ready?" Asked Nick

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Alright, you check the camera's and I'll watch the doors!" Said Nick

"Here we go.." Nick murmured to himself

"Hey uhh, Hunter?" Asked Nick

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Is this supposed to happen?" Nick Asked

Hunter then began to walk over to where Nick was, and found out that there was a glitch in the game

"Oh just a glitch..." Said Hunter

"Uhh... this glitch does NOT seem normal." Said Nick

Hunter and Nick froze, realizing what they just saw

"What the hell?" Asked Hunter

"I know right!" Exclaimed Nick

Hunter and Nick realized the glitch was not any normal glitch... it showed something similar... something that they have seen before

"Hey uhh Hunter, that looks familiar." Said Nick

"What do you mea... wait a minute... no... no that can't be... there is no way..."

"That's the house!" Screamed Nick

"WHAT!?" Screamed Hunter

"But...but...but... how? How can there be a thing of our house?" Nick said while shaking like a loose wheel on a car

"I...I don't know..." Said Hunter

"Oh my god...no... Hunter...check the damn cameras NOW!" Exclaimed Nick

"Freddy is not in his place..." Said Hunter

"Actually, he is no where to be seen!" Said Hunter

"No no...Brenden...No...NO!" Nick screamed

"What!?" Hunter said nervously

"Brenden...he's...he's...he's GONE!" Said Nick

"What do you mean?" Asked Hunter

"Hunter we have something on our hands that we have to take care of." Said Nick wiping a tear from his face

"What is it?" Asked Hunter very scared

"Brenden... he's gone! And something isn't right. He was taken by...something... I don't even know what the hell that thing was." Nick said as he collapsed to the ground, sobbing

"Damn..." Hunter said

"Nick, we can figure this out. I'm pretty sure Brenden is fine. We just have to surivive this night and get out of here!" Said Hunter

"Nick was still sobbing on the floor

"I have cookies" Said Hunter

"OOOH COOOKIES!" Said Nick

"Nick then ran up to Hunter and ate the cookie

"Feel better?" Said Hunter

"A little" Said Nick

"Thank god.." Said Hunter, quite relieved

"Well, let's do this." Said Nick

"Oh no..." Said Hunter worried

"What?" Said Nick

"Chica...she...she...disabled the doors!" Said Hunter

"Oh no... and uhh foxy is starting to umm well, appear out of his cove." Said Nick

"No... no...not like this!" Said Hunter

""FOXY IS RUNNING DOWN THE HALLWAY! NO...NO... DAMN IT!" Said Hunter

"AHHHH!" Screamed Nick and Hunter

_**F**_

**5:59 AM**

"Mfff...mfff..stop...mfff."

**"No... you be quiet... I was the one who got your brother into this mess, and your not going to get him out of it!"**

""Mff...get your...mff..hand...off me..and where are my parents? Tell...mfffff...me...mrfff."

**"No... I'm sorry there Brenden. But you won't live to see another day"**

A revolver is aimed at Brenden's Head

**"Let's see what this baby can do..."**

**BANG!**

**(OOohhh.. Cliffhanger! I love those! Anyway, so is Brenden dead or alive! You decide! Find out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7- Prep for Night 3

"DAMN IT" Screamed Hunter

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Screamed Nick

**Footsteps of Foxy echo through the restraunt**

"Hunter, it was nice knowing you" Said Nick

"You too..." Said Hunter

**Nick and Hunter held each other, as they prepared for death**

"Goodbye Hunter..." Said Nick

**_Chimes can be heard_**

**_6:00 PM_**

"Holy Shit!" Screamed Hunter

"We did it!" Said Nick

_**F**_

**_6:01 PM_**

**BANG!**

"BRENDEN NO!" Screamed Nick

**A flash goes off. The sound of a muffled gun shot goes off. Brenden feels his body for bullet holes**

"What? I'm ok! Oh my god! I'm ALIVE!" Said Brenden

**Hunter and Brenden look at each other, to realize... the horrible... ear piercing sound they hear... of Nick's screams.**

"OH MY GOD! NICK NOO!" Screamed Hunter and Brenden

**They rush over to Nick... who is screaming in pain**

**They examine Nick, who has been shot**

"...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GOD DAMN BROTHER!?" Screamed Brenden

**"Your lucky I didn't hit you"**

**The unknown man runs off... as Brenden rushes to Nick's aid**

"Oh my god... there's so much blood... Nick... don't leave... Nick... please...NO... DON'T LEAVE!" Screamed Hunter

**Brenden and Hunter collapse to the floor next to Nick.. crying a river of tears**

"It's alright guys... you guys have to go on..without...me..." Said Nick, wheezing as he struggled to talk to Hunter and Brenden

"No... we're not leaving you!" Said Hunter

"We're here for you!" Said Brenden

**Nick's breaths became even slower as he said...**

"You guys are amazing." Nick said as he struggled to put a smile on his face,"Hunter, you have to finish this without me..."

"BRENDEN CALL 911! NOW!" Screamed Hunter

**Brenden runs over to the phone, picks it up, and dials**

**9-1-1**

**Hunter struggles to not break into tears as he struggles to help Nick.**

"Please don't leave me Nick... please..." Hunter said

**Brenden can be heard, on the phone with 9-1-1**

"Nick...please...please... stay with m.." Hunter said as he breaks into tears

**Nick's breathing becomes even slower...**

"They're on their way.." Said Brenden struggling to hold back tears

**Nick's breathing is very slow...**

"Please don't go..." Said Brenden

**Hunter is focused on Nick's chest.. as his chest goes up and down... then stops**

"Nick..." Said Hunter in a calm voice

**No response...no breathing...no pulse**

"Nick...Nick...NICK!" Screamed Brenden and Hunter

**The wails of sirens can be heard**

"GO GET THE DAMN PARAMEDICS! WE NEED THEM NOW!" Screamed Hunter

**Brenden gets the paramedics**

"What happened to him?" Said the paramedic

"THAT DOESN'T FRIGGEN MATTER! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GOD DAMN IT!" Said Hunter

**The paramedics come over to Nick's side**

_**F**_

**11:30 PM**

**The heart monitor goes flat**

**Hunter looks at what seems to be...a dead...motionless... Nick**

**Brenden comes up by his side and says:**

"He saved my life... I can't believe this..." Said Brenden

Hunter says to himself,"I have to finish this. I will avenge Nick, even if it takes me my whole life"

**Beep**

"Did you hear that?" Said Hunter

**Beep**

"Everybody be quiet and listen!" Said Brenden

**Beep**

"Is that..."

**Beep...beep...beep...beep**

**A steady heart-rate**

**Nick's chest begins to move..**

"OH MY GOD! NICK!" Screamed Hunter and Brenden

**Nick's eyes shoot open**

"Did I miss anything? Asked Nick

**Hunter looked at Nick, laughed and said,**

"I'm so glad your back!" Said Hunter

"Wow! Your healed back up again!" Said the Doctor

"They stitched you back up... but you were still not breathing... so..this is... this is... a miracle!" Said Brenden

**Nick looked at Hunter...**

"Let's finish this..." Said Nick

_**F**_

**12:00 PM**

"Here we go..." Said Hunter as he looked at Nick

**Nick nodded**

**A round blue flash of light appears, as Hunter... disappears.. into the game**

**(Sorry for the long delay of new content in this story! Thanks for reading this next chapter! Please leave some feedback! I would love to hear some! Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8- Night 3

**Hunter and Nick look at each other, and nod**

"Let's do this" Said Nick

"I believe in us" Said Hunter, confidently.

**Nick and Hunter do their routine, checking the camera's and doors constantly**

"They haven't moved yet, they're just sitting there" Said Hunter

"They'll move soon, we still just got here" Said Nick

"I'll keep going through the different camera's."

"Good idea." Said

**2 hours pass by**

"This isn't right... they haven't moved yet." Said Hunter

"It's 2 AM... they should've moved by now" Said Nick

"Yeah... oh shit.. the camera's down." Said Hunter

"Which one?" Asked Nick

"The main one." Replied Hunter

"Shit... check the other ones" Said Nick

"Already on it, just give me a second" Replied Hunter

**Nick peers down the hallway noticing a dark black figure standing there motionless... staring at him**

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Screamed Nick as he slammed on the button to shut the door

**The button clicks and lights up as the door comes crashing down with a bang. It's shut**

"Nice" Said Hunter

"Thanks" Replied Nick, breathing heavily

"By the way, who ways that in the hallway?" Asked Nick

"Uhh... not too sure, it's too dark" Replied Hunter

"Let me turn the light on." Said Nick

**Nick presses the light, but notices nothing's there. Nick, confused, shuts the light off and turns toward Hunter**

"Um.. he's not there." Said Nick

"Oh, maybe he moved. Let me check the camera's. While I'm at it, open the door, we don't want to waste all of our power." Said Hunter

"Alright" Said Nick as he opened the door to the left side of the hallway.

**Hunter pans through the different camera angles and becomes to notice something horrifying**

"NICK SHUT THE DOOR NOW!" Screamed Hunter

"AH!" Nick replied as he closed the door and disappeared out of sight

"Nick? NICK? NICK WHERE ARE YOU?" Asked Hunter

"Down here" Replied Nick

**Hunter takes a peek under the desk, and realizes Nick sitting there curled up into a ball**

"Nick what are you doing?" Asked Hunter

"Um... cleaning the floor?" Said Nick

"Come on, get up, we'll be fine" Said Hunter as he held out his hand for Nick

**Nick grabs Hunter's hand and Hunter helps him up. The time is 4 AM**

"Still have two more hours to go, let's keep going! We got this!" Said Hunter

"Yes we do Hunter, we can do this!" Said Nick

**Hunter and Nick look at each other, and once again, nod in assurance**

"Alright, keep checking the camera's." Nick told to Hunter

"Got it." Replied Hunter

"I don't see anything out the doors. There really hasn't been much this night. Strange though, figured we'd be dead by now." Nick says with a chuckle

"Haha... I see what you mean" Laughed Hunter

"And Hunter..." Said Nick as he paused for a moment

"Hm?" Replied Hunter

"If we don't get out of this alive, I just wanted to say that all the memories I've had with you have been amazing. You're a great friend and I really appreciate having you as a friend." Said Nick with a smile

Hunter smiles and replies,"Thanks Nick. You too."

**Nick and Hunter look at each, smile, and get back to work**

"Almost there Nick, only about 10 minutes left" Said Hunter

"Yeah, we've got this. What's the power level at right now?" Asked Nick

"Oh, haven't really checked it at all. We're at... oh shit... we're at 5%" Said Hunter as he shook with fear

"Oh no.. god please no. We need to save all the power we can! We can do this Hunter!" Said Nick

"Like you said, we've got this. Also, make sure to unlock that door and turn the light off, that should save us some power, plus, whoever was there before is gone." Said Hunter

"Alright good." Said Nick as he deactivated the light and clicked the button as the door unhinges from the ground and shoots up.

"Let me go ahead and check the other side, make sure that no-ones over there too." Said Nick

**Nick heads over to the door and again, peers down the hallway, to see one figure in the corner, and one down the hallway**

"Oh god!" Screamed Nick as he shut the door

"Nick, we don't have lots of power... we're at 1%... and we have 1 minute left!" Said Hunter

"NO! We can't have this happen again! What do we do? We either open the door, with two of those things out there, or keep it closed and run out of power!" Said Nick

"I don't know. Let me think!" Said Hunter

"Well you better think fast, or we're done for!" Said Nick

"Come on Hunter... think... think!" Said Hunter to himself

"I can't stand this. We have to keep the door closed" Said Nick

"No Nick... open the door..." Said Hunter

"WHAT!? Are you crazy! They're still out there!" Screamed Nick

"Trust me!" Said Hunter

Nick pauses for a moment and then says,"I trust you Hunter" as he opens the door

**The figure in the corner starts to spasm and tilt it's head rapidly as the figure down the hallway begins to creep towards Nick**

"HUNTER... HUNTER!" Screamed Nick

"I know, I know. I see it! Keep it open! Just trust me!" Said Hunter

"HE'S RIGHT THERE! HE'S GOING TO GET US! OH MY GOD" Said Nick

**Nick runs for the door controls as Hunter stops him**

**Chimes begin to play...**

_**6:00 AM**_

"Oh...my...god..." Said Nick

"Next time, just trust me" Said Hunter with a smirk

**Nick smiles as they're both transported out of the game, into the real world...**

**(Thank you so much for reading this chapter! This chapter is a little different than most, but I really hope that you guys enjoy it. Also, if anyone is wondering, this fanfiction will be going on for just a little bit longer. I plan to have about 13 Chapters in total for this series! Thanks for reading!)**


End file.
